expendablesfandomcom-20200222-history
List of Similar Men-on-a-Mission Films
Below is a list of similar hired gun films similar to The Expendables film series. Some of the films pre-date this series while others are rather inspired by the all-star cast laden film saga. Some of the films here might possibly not have anything germane to do with referencing The Expendables formula but are commonly compared to this series due to it being a post-2010 film reliant on resurrecting some popular actors' careers and paying tribute to a popular genre. 1-100 A *''The A-Team'' (2010) *''A Bridge Too Far'' (1977) *''Act of Valor'' (2012, with Henry Kingi) *''Active Stealth'' (1999) *''Aliens'' (1986) *''American Commandos'' (1986) *''Apocalypse Now'' (1979) *''Assault on Devil's Island'' (1997, A.K.A. Shadow Warriors) *''Assault on Devil's Mountain'' (1999, A.K.A. Shadow Warriors 2) B *''The Bad Pack'' (1997, with Robert Davi) *''Behind Enemy Lines: Colombia'' (2009) *''Behind Enemy Lines II: Axis of Evil'' (2006) *''The Big Red One'' (1980) *''Blade II'' (2002, with Wesley Snipes) *''Breakthrough'' (1979) *''Broken Arrow'' (1996) C *''Clear and Present Danger'' (1994, with Harrison Ford) *''Code Name: Wild Geese'' (1984) *''Comrades in Arms'' (1991) *''Counterforce'' (1988) D *''Dark of the Sun'' (1968) *''Dead Men Can't Dance'' (1997) *''Death Squad'' (2014, A.K.A. 2047: Sights of Death) *''The Delta Force'' (1986, with Chuck Norris) *''Delta Force 2: The Colombian Connection'' (1990, with Chuck Norris) *''Der Commander'' (1988) *''Desert Thunder'' (1999) *''The Devil's Brigade'' (1968) *''The Dirty Dozen'' (1967) *''The Dirty Dozen: The Deadly Mission'' (1987) *''The Dirty Dozen: The Fatal Mission'' (1988) *''The Dirty Dozen: Next Mission'' (1985) *''Dragon Attack'' (1983) E *''Elite Squad'' (2007) *''Elite Squad: The Enemy Within'' (2010) *''Executive Decision'' (1996) F *''Fifty/Fifty'' (1992) *''The Finest Hour'' (1992) *''Five for Hell'' (1969, A.K.A. 5 For Hell) *''Force 10 from Navarone'' (1978, with Harrison Ford) *''Fortress of Amerikkka: The Mercenaries'' (1989) *''Fury'' (2014) G *''G.I. Joe: Retaliation'' (2013, with Bruce Willis and Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson) *''Go Tell the Spartans'' (1978) *''The Guns of Navarone'' (1969) H *''Hell Is for Heroes'' (1962) *''The Heroes of Telemark'' (1965) *''Heroes Stand Alone'' (1989) *''High Risk'' (1981) I *''Ice Station Zebra'' (1968) *''The Inglorious Bastards'' (1978) *''Inglorious Bastards 2: Hell's Heroes'' (1987, A.K.A. Eroi dell'inferno) *''Inglourious Basterds'' (2009) J *''Jungle Assault'' (1989) K *''Kelly's Heroes'' (1970) *''Killer Force'' (1976, A.K.A. The Diamond Mercenaries) *''Kommando Leopard'' 1985) L *''The Last Grenade'' (1970) *''The Last Match'' (1991) *''Let's Get Harry'' (1986) *''The Losers'' (2010) M *''The Marksman'' (2005, with Wesley Snipes) *''McBain'' (1991) *''Men of War'' (1994, with Dolph Lundgren) *''Mercenaries'' (2014) *''Mercenary Fighters'' (1988) *''The Misfit Brigade'' (1987) *''The Monuments Men'' (2014) *''Munich'' (2005) N *''Navy SEALs'' (1990) *''Never So Few'' (1959) O *''Operation Crossbow'' (1965) *''Operation Delta Force'' (1997) *''Operation Delta Force 2: Mayday'' (1998) *''Operation Delta Force 3: Clear Target'' (1998) *''Operation Delta Force 4: Deep Fault'' (1999) *''Operation Delta Force 5: Open Fire'' (2000) *''Operation Nam'' (1986) P *''Phantom Raiders'' (1988) *''Play Dirty'' (1969) *''Predator'' (1987, with Arnold Schwarzenegger) *''Predators'' (2010) Q R *''Rambo'' (2008, A.K.A. John Rambo, with Sylvester Stallone) *''RED'' (2010, with Bruce Willis) *''RED 2'' (2013, with Bruce Willis) *''RED 3'' (TBA) *''The Rescue'' (1988) *''The Rock'' (1996) S *''Saving Private Ryan'' (1998) *''Seal Team Eight: Behind Enemy Lines'' (2014) *''Sector 4: Extraction'' (2014) *''Skeleton Coast'' (1988) *''Sniper'' (1993) *''Sniper: Legacy'' (2014) *''Sniper: Reloaded'' (2011) *''Sniper 2'' (2002) *''Sniper 3'' (2004) *''Soldiers of Fortune'' (2012) *''Strike Commando'' (1987) *''Strike Commando 2'' (1988) T *''Tears of the Sun'' (2003, with Bruce Willis) *''Three Kings'' (1999) U *''U.S. Seals'' (2000) *''U.S. Seals: Dead or Alive'' (2002, A.K.A. Frogmen Operation Stormbringer) *''U.S. Seals II'' (2001) *''Uncommon Valor'' (1983) *''The Untouchables'' (1987) V *''The Violent Breed'' (1984) W *''A Walk in the Sun'' (1945) *''Where Eagles Dare'' (1968) *''The Wild Geese'' (1978) *''Wild Geese 2'' (1985) X Y Z *''The Zebra Force'' (1976) Category:Lists Category:Browse Category:Films Category:Details Category:Article stubs Category:Similar films